The Convention
by Matt Taylor
Summary: Chapter seven is up! Leena embarassed by her father, The Four Divine Kings, and Brad and Naomi go to the beach for awhile. Oh yeah! Did I mention a little someone called Wild Eagle?
1. Default Chapter

THE CONVENTION  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so I make no money of this, please don't sue me, I got laid off a month ago, and need all the money I can get.  
  
********************  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
"This is so exciting."  
  
"You've never been to one of these before?"  
  
"This is my first one."  
  
Leena Toros flung another pair of shorts into her suitcase, itself already overflowing with outfits, from T-Shirts, pants, shorts, and next to it lay a full bag containing a sleek dress.  
  
"Do you need this many outfits, Leena?" Said the young man standing by her door.  
  
"Of course, Bit! This is a big deal! I have to look my best."  
  
"Okay." Bit Cloud sighed, turning his head towards the wall. He had been standing here for the last twenty minutes, waiting for Leena to pick out all the clothes she was going to take.  
  
"This only takes place every four years, all the latest Zoid technology will be displayed, from new guns, to tactical and scanning systems, to new style Zoids! There'll be attractions to go to, there's a huge pool, a beach, and hundreds of restaurants! As a member of an S-class team I need to make a good impression." Leena said, clutching the pamphlet. Bit held up his own, and had to admit, it looked like it was going to be quite a week.  
  
"The Twentieth annual Imperial City Zoid convention." Bit said nonchalantly. The picture on the front was incredibly impressive. It showed a huge hotel, called the "The Royal Sultan," and next to it where what looked like hundreds of buildings and display domes, Zoid test areas, and other exhibits, the hotel was situated right next to a beautiful beach. Leena's father, Dr. Toros, was doing a presentation on his new customized weapon, and thruster systems, and was even getting a friar's club roast.  
  
Actually, Bit was very excited about this himself, or would be, if not for the fact that Leena was taking so long to get ready. He looked down at his own suitcase, and duffle bag. He already had enough clothes for a week, which was how long this was going to last. If Leena didn't hurry, the convention would be over when they got there.  
  
"Okay." Leena said shutting the suitcase.  
  
"Finally, so let's get going." Bit said, taking up his case, and bag.  
  
"Bit, silly, That's just the clothing bag, now I have to handle the cosmetics bag."  
  
Bit Cloud lowered his head and sighed.  
  
********************  
  
"It's about time." Brad Hunter stood near the door to the hover cargo, his own suitcase in his hands. Coming toward him was Leena, carrying only a small duffle bag, behind her was Bit, weighted down with his own suitcase, and bag, along with Leena's two, and a duffle bag hanging around his neck.  
  
"Just making a few last minute changes, Brad, we're all ready to go." Leena said, stepping into the hover cargo. Brad looked at Bit, who had a pleading look in his eyes. Brad took a few bags off of his comrade, and both stepped inside. Bit and Brad put their bags inside a personal storage area, and headed for the lounge. It would take an hour to get to Imperial City, and they had time to kill.  
  
Leena was sitting at the table, looking over her pamphlet again.  
  
"I wonder what new Gunsniper upgrades they'll have there?" She said.  
  
"Doesn't your Zoid have enough guns as it is?" Brad asked.  
  
"Come now Brad, one can never have enough guns." Leena said with a sophisticated air.  
  
"Yeah, if she didn't have all those guns, she might have to actually plan for a battle." Bit said nonchalantly, right before a metal popcorn bowl flew into his face, knocking him and his chair over.  
  
"What do you mean by THAT Bit?" Leena said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"N…nothing, nothing at all, heh heh heh." Bit said, rubbing his forehead. He got up and made for the small fridge near the corner. Brad sighed, and tried to tone out whatever was going to happen here. "I'm gonna go check out my Shadowfox."  
  
With this Brad left the lounge, and Bit very carefully sat down again, being very careful not to shake the table or do anything else that might upset Leena.  
  
*********************  
  
"I am surprised…no no…I am honored to receive this…no no…I can not believe that I of all people is considered worthy of…no no."  
  
Jamie turned away from Dr. Toros, who was currently pacing back and forth at the end of the control room, trying to find the perfect opening for his speech.  
  
"My, my, I just can't believe that…no no."  
  
"Hey Doc." Said Jamie, causing Dr. Toros to turn away from his speech preparation.  
  
"Why don't you take a break, your award dinner isn't until Wednesday anyway. You got four days." Jamie said, not mentioning the fact that his preparing was driving him crazy. The doc had been doing this for the last hour anyway.  
  
"Now, now Jamie, I'm receiving a very prestigious award, and my speech must be perfect. The sooner I get it done the better."  
  
'My thoughts exactly.' Jamie thought.  
  
"Of course that's only the first draft, then I have the proofreading, the second draft, and the final draft." Jamie face-faulted, but got up quickly.  
  
"Do you really need to do all that, Doc?"  
  
"It's how the professionals do it, and with an award as prestigious as this, my speech must reek of pure professionalism. Any thing less would be…unprofessional." The doc said, looking skyward dramatically.  
  
"Whatever you say Doc." Jamie said, hoping the doc wouldn't say "Professional" again.  
  
"Now then, back to the business at hand. I would like to thank…no no, I am pleased to accept…no no…I am shocked and surprised…no no."  
  
Jamie turned around and settled down for the long trip.  
  
********************  
  
"We're here! Imperial City." Leena jumped out of her seat, and rushed to the window. She could see the outer wall of the city now. Over the top of it, where many towering buildings, and skyscrapers. The outer wall stretched for over two miles, with several large gates at various intervals. Suddenly, Jamie's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Everybody , we've arrived at Imperial City. Get your things, cause we'll be leaving the hover cargo outside the city walls."  
  
Leena looked around and saw a huge hanger/warehouse off to the side. Then, Dr. Toros voice took over.  
  
"Okay everyone, I'll be driving the car into the hotel, but the rest of you will be taking your Zoids in through the Zoid entrance, remember to put them in hanger sixteen, in area 527, it will say "Blitz Team" on the overhang. Remember to tell the guards your team name and number, and pass number."  
  
"Come on Bit." Grabbing her teammates hand and literally dragging him to the storage area. She slung a duffle bag over her shoulder and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey, Leena, what about all this other stuff?" Bit called from behind her.  
  
"Get those for me, would you Bit?"  
  
"But…but…" It was too late, and she was gone. Bit looked down at the mountain of suitcases, and though to himself.  
  
'I should just take my own, let her come back and get hers by herself. Yeah! That would show her.' Bit stared down again for a few moments, before sighing, and picking it all up.  
  
Bit somehow managed to maneuver his way through the halls and into the Zoid hanger. Dumping Leena's luggage unceremoniously in front of her Gunsniper, and carrying his own to the Liger 0. In a few minutes, three land Zoids and one flight Zoid where headed towards a large entrance.  
  
********************  
  
"Bit Cloud, Blitz Team I.D. 5547, Pass no. 2254"  
  
"Jamie Hemeros, Blitz Team I.D. 5466, Pass No. 2255  
  
"Leena Toros, Blitz Team I.D. 5401, Pass no. 2256"  
  
"Brad Hunter, Mercenary class Blitz Team I.D. 5347, Pass No. 2257."  
  
"……All I.D. numbers pass, You may enter." With this, the huge gate opened, revealing a long lined street set against the outskirts of the beach.  
  
"There it is guys." Bit said over the com. The Royal Sultan rose majestically in the air as the four Zoids ran along this walkway. Bit could see another group of Zoids enter the gate behind them. Soon they where in site of the main Zoid hanger. Bit stopped Liger next to the door, and jumped out, hitting a few buttons on a plate by the door, and it slid slowly open.  
  
********************  
  
Now the four of them where riding a visitors cart to the main hotel.  
  
"The minute we get settled in, I'm going to put on my bikini and hit the beach."  
  
"Hey, the convention doesn't really start till tomorrow, right?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Dr. Toros wanted to get here early to set up his own presentation." Brad said.  
  
"What are you looking forward to the most, Brad?" Bit asked.  
  
"I don't know, really, I've been to one of these before. They do have an excellent Zoid fighting arena."  
  
"What happens there?"  
  
"Well, you can challenge another Zoid pilot to a one-on-one fight, you can use any new technology you might have purchased. Sadly, the fights don't get you any points or prize money, it's just to test your skills."  
  
"That sucks. What's the point of fighting if you can't win anything?" Asked Leena.  
  
"Not everyone fights for money, though I know it's strange to hear me of all people say that, some fight for sport, some fight because they feel they have to." Said Brad.  
  
"Me, I always felt a drive, you know, the minute I saw a Zoid fight, I knew it was what I wanted to do." Said Bit.  
  
"Whatever, me, I could never really get into a fight if I wasn't receiving anything for it." Said Leena.  
  
"Whatever works for you, Leena." Bit said, turning his gaze back to the beach.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, check this!" Said Bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're even gonna have a Raynos race! You should get in, man."  
  
"Yeah, you should!" Said Leena.  
  
"I don't think so guys. Those guys go awfully fast." Said Jamie nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about, man?" Said Bit.  
  
"Yeah, like you can't handle fast speeds, eh, Wild Eagle?" Leena teased him, elbowing him lightly in the arm.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jamie said.  
  
"Fine, if you wanna keep your identity secret go ahead." Bit said, smiling. Leena chuckled under her breath, and Jamie stared at both of them, and sighed. He liked his friends dearly, but sometimes he had no idea what they where talking about.  
  
*******************  
  
"We're finally here." Said a robotic voice, as a limo pulled up to the hotel entrance.  
  
"My but it's been awhile since we where last in this city."  
  
The door opened and a pair of robots left the limo. They both stepped aside, and unrolled a red carpet from the limo's door. Out stepped a young man, and woman.  
  
"Ah, I suppose it is good for us to come and mingle with the common folk every once in awhile." Said Mary Champ. Behind her, a young man had a pamphlet clutched in his hands.  
  
"She's here, her father is receiving an award so she has to come!"  
  
"Whatever, Harry. It's a long way to come just to be near some girl."  
  
"No distance is too great. She is my only love, and soon she will be my queen. The queen of Harry Champ, he who is destined to be king!"  
  
*******************  
  
Elsewhere, inside the one of the huge show domes set up for the convention, a man stands before a huge viewscreen, the scene reflected against the entire inside of the dome.  
  
"Everything is set up?"  
  
"Yes sir. The Striking Stars team just arrived." Said the man on the screen. The man in the dome wore a white coat, covering up a shirt and tie, and a pair of slacks. He had the look of a scientist. The man on the screen was a young man, no older than Bit, he had long dark black hair, tied in a ponytail, with sharp crystal blue eyes. He wore a tight pilots uniform.  
  
"Excellent. This will be the ultimate exhibit. Let's see any of these other new model Zoids match up to the StarFlare, the first space Zoid!" The image of the man widened, and revealed a huge machine behind him. A zoid built in the image of a stylized bird of prey. It had a hawkish face, and wings that curved forward in a crescent shape, along with a pair of clawed feet underneath and near the end. No guns could be seen on it.  
  
"Not just the debut of the Starflare, sir. Also the debut of me, Darren Solar, the White Phantom!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Well, what do you guys think of it so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

THE CONVENTION  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (except the new ones), some company in Japan does. I make no money off their use.  
  
*******************  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Oh, that feels good."  
  
Bit collapsed on his bed, thankfully, they had a cart for moving the luggage, but he still felt exhausted. Leena was in the bathroom, changing into her bikini. Bit managed to force himself up to a sitting position and look over the room. There where two large beds, a bathroom, and large screen TV, and a desk with several chairs and a couch stationed around the room.  
  
Ah, one week in a room this nice wasn't going to make him sad, even if he did have to share it with Leena. Bit grabbed the remote control, and flipped the TV on. Leena stepped out of the bathroom, and Bit was able to keep himself from ogling. Leena was annoying, she yelled at him constantly, and she got upset at everything, but damn...  
  
She wore a black bikini that showed off her curves incredibly. The bottom rode up to the point where it was almost a thong. Bit was somehow able to keep himself from staring.  
  
"Well, I'm going down to the beach, you coming Bit?"  
  
"Uh, maybe later." He said.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you around then." With this she stepped out of the door, and Bit was able to regain control of himself. Maybe spending a week in the same room as Leena wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
********************  
  
"I truly believe that...no no...I am pleased to see...no no...I Dr. Stephan Toros am truly pleased that...no no..." Dr. Toros stood in front of a platform, continuing to recite the opening to his speech. Jamie and Brad walked in, and saw him.  
  
"The Doc still hasn't finished his speech?" Brad asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was working on it all the way here." Suddenly, Dr. Toros noticed them and walked over.  
  
"Hey guys, you both settled in?"  
  
"Yeah doc. Just having a look around this place. This going to be your exhibit?" Brad motioned to the unfinished stand, and display area, where Dr. Toros would be exhibiting his new personalized weaponry systems. Men walked around building, and setting up the various stands. Against the wall where display screens, where images of the Liger Zero, Liger Schneider, Panzer, and Yager would be shown.  
  
"Do you really think that you can mass-produce the weapons systems you made for Bit's Liger, Doc?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I think so. I've even developed a new system for Leena's Gun Sniper, called the Tyrant." Said the Doctor.  
  
"But I thought it exploded the first time you tried attaching it on?" Jamie said.  
  
"Heh heh heh! Don't worry, I worked all the bugs out of that one." Dr. Toros said, rubbing Jamie's hair.  
  
"How's the speech going doc?"  
  
"Still working on it. How about this..."It is a symbol of our times, that I, a young man by the standards of my fellows, should receive this award over so many worthy individuals...wait wait, that's not right, I sound condescending to the old."  
  
"No doc, it was very nice."  
  
"Mumble mumble." The doc walked off, his mind in his speech. Jamie and Brad sighed, and turned away. Suddenly.  
  
"Oh by the way, Jamie?" The Doc called over his shoulder.  
  
"Uh, Yeah Doc?"  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're gonna love this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I signed you up for something." The doc said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Raynos race!"  
  
"THE WHAT!?" Said Jamie, his eyes slamming wide open.  
  
"The Raynos race. I know the first minute I saw it that you'd be dying to take part."  
  
"D...d...doc...I really wish you hadn't...."  
  
"Now now, no need to thank me. Seeing the look on your face when you cross the finish line will be all the thanks I need. Hah hah hah. Excuse me boys." He walked away, leaving Jamie in the middle of his stutter. Brad stepped over and put his hand on the young strategists shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps we should go check out your competition." He said with a smile, leading him out of the show-room.  
  
******************  
  
"I love the beach."  
  
Leena Toros lay on a towel, her long body stretching out comfortably as the sun poured down. The sun felt like absolute heaven against her skin. The convention wasn't going to start till tomorrow, so the beach was relatively empty, except for a few young men who where sending appreciative glances her way. He responded with a disinterested look, before turning over to give them a better view of her back. Leena smiled. She loved doing this!  
  
"Whoop whoop whoop whoop!" Leena shot up as the sound ran through her head. She was the only one who heard the sound, but she knew what it was. Her internal Harry alarm had just gone off! Leena quickly scooted back near her umbrella, and closing it down over herself.  
  
"Okay, Leena, get ahold of yourself. Very carefully open the umbrella and peak out." Leena preceded to do exactly that.  
  
"Leena, my love!!"  
  
"Aaagghh!!"  
  
"Oh Leena, I've been looking for you ever since we arrived!"  
  
"Harry, What are you doing here?" She said, using her towel to cover up her body.  
  
"I cam for the convention of course, once I heard that your dear respectful father was being honored, I knew that you would come along, and that you might need an escort. I thought, who better to escort a woman of Leena Toros beauty than Harry Champ?"  
  
"Bug off Harry. I don't need an "escort," especially not you!" Leena said, scooting away from him. She looked behind him, and saw Sebastian and Benjamin flanking him.  
  
"Now Leena. Surely our bright burning love for each other should not be hidden from the world any longer?"  
  
"We don't have any bright burning love for each other, Harry! Can't you take a hint?" Leena said, getting up and preparing to run.  
  
"Oh Leena, the longer we are forced to hide our love from the world is another burning arrow into my heart." Harry said, stepping towards her. "I have decided, hiding our love is disrespectful, to both you and me! Come, kiss me, and let us truly live!"  
  
Harry held out his arms and puckered up. Leena's face turned from red to blue to an odd shade of green. She saw a kids plastic bucket at her feet, filled it with sand and dumped it over the head of "he who would be king."  
  
Leena shuddered and ran for the hotel.  
  
"Wait my love!" Harry champ yelled, and began to run after her.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Here we go again." With this, Benjamin and Sebastian made off after their boss.  
  
********************  
  
"I cannot believe that the doc signed me up without telling me!" Jamie said as he paced in front of the fountain in the hotel lounge.  
  
"Look, Jamie, maybe this'll be a good thing, you know, You're a good pilot man. This race might get you over your fears." Brad said, getting tired of listening to Jamie complain.  
  
"I can already see it..." Jamie trailed off, images of going at mach-1 speed, losing control of his Raynos and slamming into the ground running through his head. Brad turned his head away, wondering how long Jamie was going to keep this up. He had barely seen any of the hotel sofar, as Jamie had dragged him here to complain the minute they left the doc. Brad sighed and looked away, where he saw, standing at the check-in counter....  
  
"It's is so frustrating! First no one listens to my strategies and now they go signing me up for death defying races without telling me. You can't stand it either can you Brad?....Brad?"  
  
*******************  
  
"Can this actually be Brad Hunter?"  
  
"Naomi?"  
  
Brad walked cautiously towards the woman, even now unsure of how to react around her. Naomi, however, had no real problems coming near him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a large hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you again."  
  
"Uh...you to."  
  
"I didn't think a big tough guy like you would come to something like this?" She said, eyeing him in a coy manner. Brad hoped he was able to hold down any possible blushing.  
  
"I...uh...I came with Dr. Toros, you know, showing support for the team." He said.  
  
"Showing support for my old team, eh Brad?" Brad didn't recognize the friendly voice until a hand clapped down on his shoulder from behind, and he turned.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Hey Brad, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Leon said, shaking the mercenaries hand. It had been well over a year since Leon left the team, giving his place to Bit and the Liger 0.  
  
"So, how's the S-class treating you?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Oh, we're finally getting teams worthy of us." Brad said, trying to put as much confidence in his voice as possible.  
  
"That's the spirit, my man. I can hardly wait to see dad's presentation."  
  
Brad slapped himself mentally. Leon was Dr. Toros oldest son, or course he'd be here.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to the battle arena. I have my Gunsniper all set up for it." Naomi said. "You wanna go one-on-one with me, Brad?" She said, in a teasing manner.  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"I see, you wouldn't want to embarrass me, right?" She said, pursing her lips in a hurt look.  
  
"Now...I didn't say..." Brad stuttered.  
  
"Well fine." With that she took her card key and luggage and left. Brad never even saw her smile and giggle as she walked away. Leon tried to contain his own laughter, and put his arm around Brad's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Brad, let's get you a drink before you stand there so long you dehydrate."  
  
********************  
  
"It figures." Jamie thought. Brad dumps him for Naomi, Leena had just rammed past here in her bikini, running from something, and who knew where Bit was.  
  
"Some people." Jamie turned in shock when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man standing behind him. The man was dressed impeccably in a white dress suit, shirt and tie. His hair was jet black, and tied behind his head in a ponytail. His eyes though, they sent a small shudder through Jamie's body. They where crystal blue, and seemed to cut right through him.  
  
"Uh...can I help you?" Jamie asked. The man turned to him.  
  
"You're Jamie Hemeros, aren't you? From the Blitz Team?"  
  
"Uh yes, I work as strategist for the Blitz team."  
  
"Just strategist? I heard that you where one of the best Raynos pilots in the world. The Wild Eagle, I believe they call you?"  
  
Jamie blushed, why did people keep calling him that, anyway?  
  
"I'm really not that good at all. I'm not nearly as good as my father was."  
  
"Really? That's....somewhat disappointing. I myself am a flyer myself, and I was hoping to face the legendary Wild Eagle in combat."  
  
"Well...I'm really sorry." Jamie said.  
  
The man stared right at him for a moment, his eyes reading every thing they could of the man. Then he reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a card.  
  
"This I disappointing, but if you change your mind."  
  
Jamie took the card, and the man walked away from him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't catch your name!" But the man apparently didn't hear him. Jami looked down at the card.  
  
"Darren Solar, Striking Stars team, under Dr. Miles Drogan."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
******************* 


	3. Chapter 3

THE CONVENTION  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, some company in Japan does. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
********************  
  
"Nothing...nada...seen it...I don't think so...Not if it was the last one on earth. Gaahh."  
  
Bit Cloud put down the remote, and yawned. How was it that with 300 some odd channels, nothing was on? He pushed his way through the various wrappers and plates that surrounded him, almost regretting challenging room service to see if they really did have "everything."  
  
"Hey Leena, you think I should order a movie? You know they can ship it right up to the room and all." Bit said to the person in the bed next to him. Leena Toros hadn't removed her bikini yet from her ill-fated beach trip, not that he could tell of course. She had rammed into the room, and suddenly grabbed every pillow and blanket in the room, and built a small fort on her bed, then jumping in, putting a waste basket on her head and holding a small broom like a club. She had been there for the last hour.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." Came a female voice from the inside of the fort. Bit picked up a small booklet, and flipped through it.  
  
"Let's see "Burning steel: the history of the Helic/Guylos war." Pass. "My Zoid ate your monkey," Already saw it. "Dude, where's my Zoid?" Already saw it twice. "Two lights in Paris."  
  
"Ooh, that one!" Leena said, lifting a pillow in the fort to show her face.  
  
"But it's a chick flick! No way!"  
  
"What do you mean "Chick flick!" Leena was suddenly standing right next to him, in a tanktop and shorts. Bit had idle time to wonder when she had changed, before her arm snaked around his throat. Despite choking him, she was somehow able to look up at the sky with starry eyes.  
  
"It's a beautiful love story about two people who find love and friendship in the ruins of a war-torn country, only to be torn apart by her rich family, and his duty to the armed forces. Only to have both of them run from these people in the night for a treacherous rendezvous in enemy territory." Leena sighed. "I've seen in ten times."  
  
"Leena...My...I can't...breath." Bit managed to choke out.  
  
"Will you order it?"  
  
"Yes...yes...yes."  
  
"Okay." With this she dropped him. Bit grumbled and went to the phone.  
  
********************  
  
Harry Champ had been wondering through these halls ever since he lost Leena during the run through the gift-shop.  
  
"Alright. Sebastian, you take that hall, Benjamin, you take that one, I'll go this way."  
  
"Right boss."  
  
"You got it."  
  
The two robots quickly made off down their designated halls. Harry had searched each hall of each floor, knocking on doors, and yelling out "Leena! Where are you darling?" Needless to say this had caused a good amount of racket, and now Harry had to find Leena, and make sure the security guards didn't find him. He was pretty sure he had lost them two floors down, but it always helped to be careful.  
  
`Now Harry, be calm. Soon you will find Leena, and together you will ride off into the sunset, as king and queen." This brought a smile back to Harry's face. He went off down the hall.  
  
"Leena my love!! Where are you!!"  
  
********************  
  
Brad put down his seventh glass, a heavy flush on his face. For awhile, at least, he was happy the drinking age in Imperial City was his own age, it was a nice way to get over the embarrassment he had suffered at the check in stand.  
  
"Hey, don't you think you've had enough of that stuff." Leon asked, smirking. Brad just raised his hand nonchalantly. Brad managed to bring his head up, despite this incredible urge to just lay it down and go to sleep. He and Leon where sitting in the bar inside the hotel's restaurant, sitting here ever since Brad got "Insulted" by Naomi at the check-out stand. Of course she was just teasing him, not that Leon had told him this yet.  
  
"So you here to see the doc?" He managed to ask.  
  
"Oh yeah! Dad told me all about it. I look forward to seeing his new weapon systems, especially the one he made for Leena."  
  
"You came with the Fluegel Team?"  
  
"Yep, we've been doing a lot better ever since I got my Blade Liger. We may even be getting to S-class soon ourselves, so watch out, eh!" Leon said jokingly.  
  
"Really." Brad said, the alcohol dulling his brain.  
  
"Yep, you should see the modifications Naomi's made to her Gun Sniper, thankfully it's not as...well...I hate to say this about my sister, but not quite as garish as Leena's, but her fire power has received a big improvement. I thought about upgrading my Blade Liger, but decided it didn't need it." Leon said, Brad only partially picking up what he said. A bartender put another drink down in front of him. Brad reached for it, but Leon got there first, snatching it up. This did not seem to bother Brad, as he continued to drink from the apparently illusionary cup in his hands.  
  
"Whoah-hoh! That's enough for you big guy." Leon said. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here anyway. " He added under his breath. By this time, Brad had collapsed on the table "Oh yeah, you definitely need to get some rest."  
  
Leon looked around and saw Jamie standing near the fountain. He waved his hand around for a moment before the young strategist noticed. Jamie hurried over to them.  
  
"What happened to Brad?"  
  
"Had a little too much, you might say. Wanna help me get him to his room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then could you tell me where dad's exhibit is?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*******************  
  
"Oh Brad, I love you, but we're part of different teams."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me Naomi, I love you." Brad and Naomi were standing in a what seemed to be a Zoid hanger. Brad could see his own Shadow Fox, in the background, but the walls seemed blurring and unreal, and somewhere in the distance, Brad could swear he heard a roaring, and the approach of a Zoid.  
  
"I...I've never felt this way about someone before. I used to live for money but...I...I don't know how to say it." The roaring was getting closer.  
  
"Would you leave the Blitz Team for me?" Brad was taken a back by that question.  
  
"Leave?...But...I."  
  
"You are a mercenary."  
  
"But..." Brad found himself unable to respond.  
  
"You know that as a mercenary you decide to never get tied to one team."  
  
Brad still was unable to speak."  
  
"I see." With this, a large red Blade Liger slammed through the wall of the Hanger, kicking up dust in its wake. Naomi turned around, and walked towards the dust.  
  
"See you around...Brad." She said.  
  
"Naomi! Wait, please! Wait."  
  
*******************  
  
"Wait!!!" Brad Hunter literally leapt up from his bed. He looked around for a few minutes, unfamiliar with where he was, before recognizing his room. Brad put his hand to his forehead, hoping to still the throbbing headache. He walked slowly over to his duffle bag, and found some Tylenol. He chugged a pair down, the action sending a fresh surge of pain through his head.  
  
Brad walked back to his bed, and lay down slowly. He knew what a hangover felt like, and this was definitely one of them. The images from his dream came back to him, and he cursed at himself. He was a mercenary, and the first rule of a mercenaries life was to never get tied down to someone, even a team with a unheard of winning streak. Which was something the Blitz team had. What Naomi had said in his dream was true.  
  
He had been planning to leave the Blitz Team before Bit joined. Then they had been a second rate team, slowing being blown out of the ratings by everyone that came their way. Then Bit had showed up, and the "useless" Liger 0 had begun working. Everything changed after that.  
  
It hadn't been just Bit who had turned their fortunes around. His coming had wakened a strange will to fight in himself and Leena, even in Leon. Suddenly they where winning fights left and right, and he found himself staying with the Blitz Team longer and longer.  
  
Then he had met Naomi, and the changes in him only got stronger. He had never met a woman like her. She was strong and skilled, and she refused to be pushed around. All qualities he had respected in himself, now found in a woman.  
  
Love was one of the most foreign concepts that Brad Hunter had ever tried to wrap his mind around. All mercenaries worked for money, not for any team, really, nor for any purpose. But he saw images of this beautiful GS pilot, and felt no problem with giving away any and all money he had ever earned just to be near her.  
  
Brad put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, hoping that no dreams would come to this sleep.  
  
The Tylenol was kicking in, and he could feel his headache lessen a bit. Brad had planned on going to dinner with the rest of the team that night, but somehow he didn't feel like eating.  
  
********************  
  
"Oh it's so beautiful!" Leena blew her nose on a handkerchief, and then used it to stifle tears. "The pure elegance and beauty of this film never fades, even after ten viewings."  
  
Bit stopped for a moment in checking his pulse to see if the movie was over. He saw the ending credits, and felt like crying himself, crying in joy that is.  
  
"I think we should order it again." Leena said, reaching for the phone. Bit freaked for a moment, before putting his hand over hers.  
  
"No way Leena!"  
  
"And why may I ask?" She said, with a look on her face that Bit knew all too well.  
  
"B...because it's almost time for supper, and we need to get going." Leena looked over at the clock, and saw he was right.  
  
"Oh well. Leena leaped off the bed, and put on her shoes, just as a knocking sounded at the door.  
  
"Hello." Said Bit as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey Bit."  
  
"Leon! Naomi!" Said Bit as he shook Leon's hand. Leena came up behind him, saw her brother and instantly threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh It's so good to see you guys."  
  
"Hey Leena."  
  
"Have you guys seen dad?"  
  
"Just left him, he sent us up to get you guys and Brad."  
  
"Let's go then." Leena went running down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
"Heh, she hasn't changed a bit." Said Leon. "Come on, let's go get Brad, and hopes he's feeling okay."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Naomi.  
  
"Well, after your little teasing at the check-in counter, I took him away for a drink."  
  
"Leon!"  
  
"Hey, he looked devastated." Naomi rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Come on." Naomi wondered just what was wrong with men sometimes.  
  
********************  
  
Brad slept an uncomfortable sleep. It had been this way ever since he laid down. He had hoped a good nights sleep would get rid of this headache, though the Tylenol had dulled it a good bit. Brad rolled around on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, but none would do. Finally he sat up.  
  
"Hey." Brad turned in shock, and saw a very familiar form sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"Naomi!?"  
  
"Leon told me you had a little problem?" She said smiling. Brad forced down any flustering, and spoke.  
  
"Uh...Look Naomi, about what I said at the terminal." Naomi began chuckling.  
  
"Jeez! You men take everything so seriously." She said through her laughter. "I was just kidding around with you, Brad."  
  
"Oh...really?" He said.  
  
"Yeah! I swear." She said. "but seriously, I'm sorry if it upset you."  
  
"It's okay with me, I'm just happy you aren't upset." He said, sighing in relief, and feeling a bit like an idiot.  
  
"Of course not, it was my joke." She said, moving behind him, and rubbing his shoulders. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were going to take it this seriously."  
  
"Hhmm." Brad said, the feeling in her hands on his shoulders felt wonderful.  
  
"Hey, the Dr. Toros is taking everyone to dinner. You feel like coming?" She asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"But you do look a little roughed up. What say I order some room service, and we watch a movie?"  
  
"It sounds...great."  
  
********************  
  
"Man I love this!" Bit put another forkful of Pasta in his mouth.  
  
"So dad, how's your speech going?" Leon asked his father. Leon had left Naomi up at Brad's room. Working with her for so long, he had found he could guess just what her decisions where going to be, and figured she and Brad wouldn't be joining them.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm still stuck on the opening, I've worked out most of the main body, though. I hope it shows a proper respect to the men who've come before me, but showing the great hope we all feel for the future generation of scientists..." Dr. Toros droned off.  
  
Jamie turned away from his own plate. He had been lost in thought ever since he had gotten that card. Even now it was in his jean pockets. Jamie had been looking around the large dining room, ignoring his other teammates. It seemed like more and more people wanted to see him fly lately, the Doc has signed him up for the Raynos race, and this strange man, Darren Solar challenging him, and what was with this Wild Eagle thing anyway!?  
  
Jamie shook his head to clear it of these thoughts, and his eyes fell on Darren Solar.  
  
He and a group of several others where leaving the dining room, one was a tall man dressed in a scientists uniform, a white coat, tie, shirt and slacks. The other was a large muscular man, with his blonde hair slicked back, Jamie only caught a brief glance of the last one, and when he did, he felt a jolt go through his body and his heart. But before he could decipher who it was, they where gone. Leaving Jamie alone with his memory of that brief flash of a female with dark emerald hair.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
******************** 


	4. Chapter 4: opening ceremonies.

THE CONVENTION  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong that company in Japan that I've mentioned before.  
  
********************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
OPENING CEREMONIES  
  
Horns wrung through the air.  
  
Banners rippled in the air.  
  
Crowds of excited people milled around a large stage in the front of the hotel.  
  
It was time to open the Imperial City Zoid Convention.  
  
********************  
  
"Would you calm down, Leena." Bit asked his companion.  
  
Leena Toros stood with the rest of her team, along with her brother Leon, and his teammate Naomi Fluegel in the crowd.  
  
"I can't calm down, Harry could be anywhere! Anywhere! He could be over behind those people, who could be behind that stand! Gaah! He could be under that manhole cover!!" Leena said, pointing to the cover imbedded in the street. Bit came over and put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Leena, calm down, okay. Even if Harry did show up, all of us are here, so you don't have to worry about it." Bit said reassuringly to her. Leena calmed down a little but she still seemed to look around a lot. Brad couldn't help but notice that Bit had not removed his arm from her shoulders, and didn't look like he was going to anytime soon, nor did Leena look totally uncomfortable with it there.  
  
"What time is it, dad?" Leon asked his father.  
  
"Only a few more minutes." Dr. Toros said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning, Brad?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Better, my headache's gone." Though Brad did not say that his headache had disappeared the minute Naomi had suggested that they stay in his room and order room service instead of eating with the rest of the team, but there was no reason for her to know that.  
  
"You really shouldn't drink that much, not that certain people where lax in trying to stop you." She threw a meaningful glance at Leon, who suddenly saw something incredibly fascinating on the other side of the parking lot.  
  
"It's okay, I was the one who drank them, don't blame Leon for it."  
  
"I don't, I suppose it's my fault. You mercenaries always did take things too seriously." She said, smiling in a way that made his toes tingle. Brad wondered, not for the first time since meeting this girl, whether or not women knew that they had this kind of power over men?  
  
********************  
  
"Gee sir, can't we go down and join the festivities?"  
  
"No Sebastian, it's easier to spot her from the roof." Harry Champ was currently positioned on the top of the hotel, his special custom made binoculars scanning the crowd beneath him. "Besides, it's only fitting that he who is to be king be positioned above the common people."  
  
"Yes but your "ahem" queen is down among those "Common People."  
  
"I'm aware of this Sebastian. All the more reason why we should find her soon."  
  
Harry's gaze spread over the entire crowd, until he finally laid eyes on the Blitz team. Or, to be more specific, his gaze fell upon Bit with his arm around Leena!!! Harry continued to stare impotently at the scene, trying to wrap his mind around the image that was playing out in front of him. Harry stood there for ten minutes, until his robotic servants noticed.  
  
"Uh, sir? Are you okay, Boss."  
  
"Yeah you look a little stiff." Said Benjamin, laughing at his own (rather poor) joke.  
  
"He....."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"He......." Harry said again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He.....has....his.....arm.....around......my.....LEENA!!!!!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. Steam poured from his ears, and flames flew from his eyes, and nostrils.  
  
"HOW DARE HE!! WHAT DOES THAT DECEITFUL, WICKED PUNK THINK HE IS DOING!!!!????" Harry continued to yell, his tirade drawing the attention of several in the crowd below. Harry stomped over the roof, until the fire finally wore out. Harry began to laugh.  
  
"I....I know what's going on? He's forced himself on her! Yes, my Leena would never do such a thing willingly. Y...yes that's it."  
  
"I think the boss has finally lost it."  
  
"Totally." Harry ignored his servants talk, and turned back to the crowd with his binoculars. Yes, that foul Bit Cloud was taking advantage of his Leena! He could see the scene now.  
  
********************  
  
HARRY CHAMP'S MIND.  
  
"Finally, my dear Leena, you are mine, Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!" Stay away you deceitful wicked punk!"  
  
Leena Toros was dressed in a white dress, designed in the "old western way," and lying on the ground. Bit Cloud stood over her, dressed in a black suit, black trenchcoat, and high black top-hat, for some reason he was also wearing a fake black mustache. Both of them where on what looked to be a speeding train, charging recklessly through an old mountain pass.  
  
"Now that I have you, my dear Leena, I shall have my way with you. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Oh, you foul beast! I shall never submit to you, and you shan't have your way with me."  
  
"Oh! And who will stop me? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"I will!" Bit turned in shock. Standing behind them was a man, a man in white, and holding a six-shooter. "That's enough out of you varmit. I'm here to take back miss Leena, and put an end to you."  
  
"Gasp! It's Harry Champ! He who is destined to be king!!" Said Bit, drawing back on horror.  
  
"Oh Harry!!! I knew that you would come and save me!!"  
  
"That's right, Miss Leena. You just sit right there while I deal with this side-winder."  
  
"I think not Harry Champ," Suddenly Bit had a revolver in his hand. "Once you are out of my way, my nefarious schemes will no longer fail, and I shall have Miss Leena as well! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"No way, buckaroo!" Harry immediately pulled his six-shooter, and in a second, six bullets where put into the "evil" man's body, forming a perfect circle on the stomach. Harry lifted his gun up, and dramatically blew the smoke off the top of the barrel. Leena got up and threw her arms around him. As they did this Bit reached one hand towards the sky dramatically, before falling down.  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"Nah! Wouldn't be proper for a good guy like myself. None of those bullets hit anything serious, as soon as this train stops we'll turn him over to the police."  
  
"Oh, you're so heroic. Kiss me, boss."  
  
"Well golly, you don't have to call me boss."  
  
"Boss...boss....Boss..."  
  
(Fade-out)  
  
********************  
  
"Boss! Boss! Are you in there?"  
  
"BOSS!!!!"  
  
"What? Who? Where?" Harry Champ snapped back to reality, zipping his head around to be sure of his surroundings.  
  
"You okay Sir?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." Harry stood up, and brushed off his shirt. With this, he began marching off to the elevator door.  
  
"Sebastian! Benjamin! Come. My Leena needs me!"  
  
"Uh-oh." The two robots said under their breath.  
  
********************  
  
Below them, a man dressed in a fashionable suit and tie, stepped up on the platform in front of the huge crowd. He raised his hands and everyone went quiet.  
  
"My friends! I am Allen Croul, the owner of this hotel, and your host for this event." His words where met with a great cheer. "I must say how proud I am, that my hotel will host our annual Zoid Convention. We have exhibits of everything from new weapons systems, new control systems, thrusters, new model Zoids, games and events, dinners, discussion groups, and anything else having to do with the sport of Zoid fighting!" Once again there was a great cheer.  
  
"So, I'm certain you've all heard enough of me, so then...I am proud to open, the Twentieh Annual Imperial City Zoid convention!"  
  
Cheers roared up from the crowd, as horns began playing behind him, and balloons were let loose in the air. After taking in it all, the crowd dissipated back into the hotel and to their own preferred exhibit.  
  
********************  
  
"Okay you guys, where you wanna go first?" Bit asked.  
  
"I'm headed off to the Zoid arena to see the opening match, wanna join me, Brad?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Um...sure." He said, as she led them away from the group. Leena chuckled as she watched them go, before grabbing Bit's arm.  
  
"Come on Bit, I wanna see the new weapon system."  
  
"Why do I have to go?"  
  
"COME ON!!!" Bit was literally yanked off the ground as she pulled him towards the display area. Dr. Toros chuckled slightly, and turned to Leon and Jamie.  
  
"Well boys, it's just the three of us, want to help me open up my exhibit?"  
  
"Sure Dad, why not." Said Leon.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to check out the schedule." Jamie said.  
  
"You sure, Jamie?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah....there's a certain team I want to take a look at."  
  
"Okay then, see you later." With that, the two men left, and Jamie walked up to a viewscreen near the back of the entrance area. Jamie pressed a few buttons and the list of Zoid teams came up. Jamie moved downward through the list until he found the one he was looking for.  
  
"Here it is, the Striking Stars Team." Jamie let the teams bio come up, showing a picture of Dr. Miles Drogan, and beneath that, a list of names, and stats.  
  
"Let's see. Specialty: Aerial battle. Team members: Three. Transport: Nebulous class Whale King. Nebulous class?" Jamie had never heard of that before. "Team members. Darren Solar, Team leader. Harold Strong, second in command...What?" For some reason there was no third member listed. "There's no third member?"  
  
"Actually there is." Jamie jumped slightly, and turned around. Behind him was Darren Solar once again, but he was not the one who spoke. No those words were said by the emerald haired woman standing besides him.  
  
"Jamie, I'd like you to meet the third member of the Striking Stars team, A young lady known as..." Said Darren before Jamie interrupted him.  
  
"Pierce!"  
  
"Well well well. Wild Eagle, it's nice to see you again." She said, smiling.  
  
********************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter five

THE CONVENTION

By: Matt Taylor

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to some company in Japan, and I don't make any money from their use. So don't sue.

*******************

"Oh…it's so beautiful." Leena was currently leaning against a large gun turret, crying, and rubbing it.

"Uh, Leena, it's just a gun." Said Bit.

"Just a gun! Just a gun! Bit Cloud this is not just a gun!" Leena yelled, before going back into her crying form. "This is a work of art. Look at the curves of the barrel, and the purely economic size of the main body. And look at the stats! A pressurization system of 500 degrees, and a force of 1000 Kilometers an hour!" Leena finally broke down into crying again. Bit sighed.

"Oh, if only it wasn't so expensive." She said through her tears. Bit looked at his watch. Leena had been dragging him around this display area for over an hour! Bit was not entirely uninterested, he had seen a few new blade weapons, and tactical control systems that looked interesting, and he had wondered how Liger Zero would take to them. Of course, he couldn't get a real good look at them, because Leena had dragged him away before he could.

Right now, Bit could see Leena staring upwards at a large missile launcher that looked like the one that had been on her old Dibison, only (if it were possible) bigger. Her eyes looked glassy enough to not notice if he snuck off. Bit whistled casually, and pretended to look at something behind them, cautiously moving beyond her field of vision. Soon, soon.

Yes!

Bit walked off to the other side of the area, While Leena's gaze remained on the launcher.

********************

"You sure you saw them go in here?"

"Yes sir, boss."

Harry Champ looked over the display area. It was huge, and absolutely crowded with people. It would take forever to find Leena in here. Harry put his hand to his chin in thought. Think, If he was Leena, where would he go in here?

"I've got it!"

"Boss?"

"Leena likes guns, so we go to wherever the biggest guns are." Shocked that their boss had just said something that made sense, Benjamin, and Sebastian reeled slightly.

"Come on." Harry dragged his robotic teammates over to an area filled to the brim with huge cannons. Sure enough, he saw Leena staring at some huge missile launcher, with a sense of euphoria on her face. Harry straightened out his collar, and walked over to her, leaving Benjamin and Sebastian behind. Harry walked up to her suavely, putting his (self-believed) charm into every step. Leena remained unaware of him even when he put his arm over her shoulder.

"It's is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." He said, in a low voice.

Leena finally snapped out of her stupor, and looked around.

"Huh? Harry?" Leena looked around quickly, and so no sign of Bit anywhere. Leena tore herself out of Harry's grasp, and turned around. She saw no sign of her Blitz Team partner.

  
"WHY THAT LOUSY PIECE OF…OF…OOH!" Leena stomped her foot on the ground, and her face began to turn red with anger. Leena looked around for something that would be heavy enough to beat him with when she found him. Harry suddenly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now my dear Leena, Don't worry about Bit Cloud, I Harry Champ shall deal with him, but first allow me to escort you threw this truly exciting diorama." Harry said, using all the charm he could muster.

Somehow, some of his words pierced the red haze which clouded her mind, and mixed together with several other thoughts. Leena got control of her temper and looked at several of the larger (and more expensive for that matter) cannons and armaments around the area. Leena's mouth went from a wicked scowl, to a thoughtful look, to an evil smile. She turned around and put the most sweet expression she could on her face, and put her hands together.

"Oh Harry, I'd love for you to take me, but, I wanted to buy some things here, and everything is so expensive." She said, her expression melting every last ounce of Harry Champ's will. Harry pulled out his credit card in a flash.

"Don't worry my love, Harry Champ is here!"

Perfect! She could deal with Bit later, but for now, it was time for a shopping spree!

********************

"So how are things nowadays, Wild Eagle?" Pierce asked subtly. Jamie had been sitting across from her for the last several minutes, Darren Solar had disappeared, claiming he had some work to do, and told Pierce to report to the Dr. soon. At the moment, Jamie was sorry to see him go, as his presence would have given him something to focus on other then the girl in front of him, her hair, her face, her smile, her…

"Jamie?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought about something."

"Oh…what?" She said, casually, but smiling.

"Uh…nothing…nothing important, heh heh."

"Whatever." She said nonchalantly, "So I hear your team made S-class?"

"Yep. Thanks to Bit." He said.

"Yes, that boy with the Liger Zero, right?"

"That's him."

"You must have improved as well since then. Hhmm?" She asked, her eyes cutting into him like soft flowery drilling bores.

"Oh, I don't really fight that much, I prefer just strategy. It is what I was hired for and all."

"Oh, that's too bad, I was hoping too see you fight while we where here." She said, and he noticed she was moving her hand forward, and it stopped…Yes her hand was now touching his. Jamie reminded himself to remain conscious, and forced himself to remember how to speak.

"Well, I am in the Raynos race." He blurted out suddenly.

"Really? Now that should be interesting."

  
"So, you'll watch."

"Of course, you can count on me cheering for you." She said, smiling. Pierce looked at her watch, and sighed.

"Well. I have to report back to Dr. Drogan. So I guess I have to cut our talk short."

"Wait, I didn't get to ask how you became part of the Striking Stars?" Jamie said quickly.

"Oh, I'll tell you next time we talk, okay?" She said, hitting him with that same incredibly beautiful drilling look, and squeezed his hand. 

"Bye." she said in a (shall we say) seductive way, and walked off. Jamie continued to sit at the table, finally able to relax. Now he had no choice.

He had to compete in the Raynos Race.

********************

"Let's just hope Liger Zero would accept these new parts." Bit said to himself. He gave a credit slip to the man behind the register, and placed a thin metal box, which had an input/output jack at one end, into a bag.

"Now the parts will be sent to the Blitz team hangar?"

"Yep. Just install the programming after applying the parts." The man said.

"Right, thanks." Bit walked away then. Bit had already made three purchases. A new improved laser energy generator for the Strike Laser Claw attack, a device called a tactical mobility enhancer, and a new scanning system that it's creators said would allow him to scan up to 1000 feet of the battlefield, and find the placement of enemy Zoids easier. He only hoped that Liger Zero wouldn't be as difficult as it had been when he tried out that Heldigunner cannon.

Bit walked over to another setup, and was met with a sound whack in the back of his head. Bit fell face first to the ground, and decided that someone was going to die. He turned his head, but a foot came down on his back.

"BIT CLOUD!" Came a loud angry, female voice. Bit recognized it immediately.

"L…Leena."

"Just what where you thinking, ditching me like that?" She yelled.

"I was getting tired of looking at guns, Leena." He said, angrily.

"I can't believe you'd just dump me after I invited you to come with me!" She said, her voice simultaneously angry and sad.

"Invited me!? You dragged me inside!" He said, finally regaining his footing, for a brief second he noticed that someone was standing behind Leena carrying so many packages that he couldn't make out his face. But Bit turned back to Leena without asking who it was.

"How typical! I try to be nice to you, and this is how you repay me!"

"Nice? Nice!?" With this, the argument turned into random shouting, which few could make out due to its volume. Harry Champ stood behind the giant pile of boxes and programming cards, listening in impotent rage as his dear Leena was besmirched.

"Listen Sebastian, listen to how he besmirches her!"  
  
"Actually boss, she seems to be giving as well as she gets." The robot said.

"Ouch! That sounded like it hurt." Benjamin said, trying to make out what was said in the shouting.

"….AND YOUR FATHER'S ANCESTORS TOO!" Leena yelled as the fight lowered in volume. Bit just shook his head slightly.

"Oh, you are really asking for it this time aren't you?"

"You haven't seen how angry I can get yet!"

"Obviously, I mean, getting angry is about all you can do right!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's not like you know how to Zoid battle, miss "fire-away!"

"My tactics work just fine, thank you very much!!"

"Yeah, first you fire every bit of ammo you have, and after every shot misses, you yell for help! If that's what your tactics are then they work perfectly!"

"Oh, you are really going to get it for that one, Bit!" Both of them stared daggers at each other for a moment, before Leena spoke up again.

"You know, this would never have happened if you had just told me you didn't want to go!"

"I did." Bit responded.

"No, you said "Why do I have to go?"

"Well I wanted to go, but I didn't want to be dragged away from everything I wanted to see!"

"Well you should have said that!"

"Okay, from now on I will!"

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure!"

With that, both young Zoid warriors stomped out of the showroom, and to the in-hotel restaurant, leaving a very confused young man and two robots. Harry finally shook himself out of his stupor, and followed, still carrying the millions of dollars of equipment he had bought today.

"Wait darling!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

*******************

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a quick little reassurance to Bit/Leena fans. I know I told you that this was gonna be partly an B/L fic, and it will, so don't feel put off by how violently they argue in this chapter. It was mainly for comedies sake, and it will probably be the last big fight they have. I thought the ending of their fight was very good, and showed a lot of their relationship, that they just can't really stay mad at each other. Anyway, see you in a bit.


	6. Chapter six

THE CONVENTION  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, some company in Japan does. I make no money from their use.  
  
******************  
  
Naomi couldn't help but flinch slightly, as the red Death Saurer, and Dibison collided. The sound of it practically shook the battle arena. Naomi found herself huddled against Brad in the somewhat crowded arena seating, not that she was complaining, mind you.  
  
"I can't believe that guy was able to dig up a Death Saurer." Brad said, "They're really rare."  
  
"I bet I could take him though." Naomi said, her voice dripping confidence. "You probably could to." She said coyly, causing Brad to blush, almost imperceptibly. Both Zoids guns were out of ammo, or at least out of the non- lethal shock ammo used in the arena, and they had been resorting to beating each other silly for the last ten minutes.  
  
One was a Red Death Saurer, very rare, the only obvious armament besides the laser claws being the rather large pulse cannon on its back, but if Naomi had any knowledge of these kinds of Zoids, it probably had the full body beam cannon as well. The other was a black Dibison, armed with a massive missile launcher, and cannon over it's shoulders and back, pretty basic as far as Dibison's went.  
  
"You know Brad, you should really take Shadow fox into the arena." Naomi suggested, innocently.  
  
"I am, I just haven't found an opponent worthy of me yet." He said. Naomi rolled her eyes, and groaned, but went back to watching the match. The two Zoid's rammed against each other once more, the Dibison managing to toss the Death Saurer against the far wall. It quickly turned for a charge, intending on impaling the rare Zoid. As they collided, the Death Saurer's claws began to glow with laser energy, and soon the claw was impaled through the Dibison's throat area in an upward chop. They remained like this for several tense moments, before the Dibison fell, defeated, to the ground. The bell sounded, and cheers went up.  
  
The Cockpit hatch opened up, revealing a tall young man, with slicked back blonde hair, and what looked like old fashioned pilot's goggles, and an bombardiers jacket, along with blue jeans, and leather boots.  
  
"Your winner.Allen Somers!"  
  
The man's hand was raised in victory by the referee, and he moved off towards the stands. Allen Somers reached into his jacket, and pulled out a slightly crushed rose, which he flung into the crowd, and landed in a stunned young woman's lap. He then returned to his Zoid, and drove it off the field.  
  
"He's good." Brad said. Though he hid it well, Naomi knew he had been mentally comparing himself with every contestant they'd seen so far. It was something that, Naomi had to admit, she had done herself every now and then, from the first time she'd fought Liger Zero, to the Elephander, That girl Pierce, and the Berserk Fury.  
  
All of a sudden, Brad stood up, dragging her along with him.  
  
"I'm gonna do it." He said all of a sudden. Naomi brightened up.  
  
"You're gonna compete?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, smiling confidently. "I'm gonna go get Shadowfox, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
****************  
  
"Have they done anything, Sebastian?" Harry asked, from his place behind the lounge's short brick wall. Next to him, Sebastian was keeping a monitor eye on a metal stalk over the wall, watching the in-hotel restaurant.  
  
"They have talked abit, but both of them still seem kind of angry, Harry."  
  
"She has every right to be angry. Did you hear Bit Cloud besmirching her? Even to remember it now causes my blood to boil in rage." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, is there a reason we're sitting behind this wall, instead of actually going over to them?" Benjamin asked, "I mean, this wall really isn't big enough to completely hide us, they can still see the top of your head."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Benjamin." Harry said, indignantly. "Just keep watching them and tell me when anything happens."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
******************  
  
At the moment neither of them were saying a word.  
  
'At least she's not yelling.' Bit thought. In all honesty, he hated it when Leena yelled, she looked a lot nicer when she was calm. Not that he was in a hurry to tell her that. In all honesty, despite the somewhat violent of his relationship with Leena, it had settled into a nice groove, and, it wasn't quite as violent as it had been in the past, Bit wasn't sure if it should go any farther than that. Bit sighed, and tried to think about something else.  
  
"Hey Bit." Leena said. Bit looked up. He was surprised that Leena looked a little upset "Um.About what I said in there."  
  
"Nah.It's okay, I probably shouldn't have ran off on you." He said, feeling somewhat bad about it himself. "Forgive?"  
  
"Forgiven." She said, following it with "Forgive?"  
  
"Forgiven." He said, smiling.  
  
"Oh by the way." Leena asked. "Is Harry still watching us?"  
  
Bit looked over at the wall, and saw the top of Harry's head, along with Sebastian's camera over the top.  
  
"Yeah. He's been there for about half an hour now." Bit said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Ooh, I wish Harry would get the hint!" Leena said angrily.  
  
"What? That you don't want him around?" Bit said, in a slightly disbelieving tone.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Really. Then explain to me about all these highly expensive packages that are currently lying behind you." Bit pointed out. Leena merely smiled, and waved at him in an "Oh, You Know" manner.  
  
"I've just been saving for a rainy day." She said taking a sip from her drink.  
  
"Right, Bit said, deciding to drop the subject. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice a rather large entourage heading past their spot. At the head of it was none other than a sunglasses clad Mary Champ. Followed behind by five muscular men in tanktops and tight pants, each standing like her personal servant.  
  
"Why, If it isn't Bit Cloud." She said, removing her glasses with flair. "I didn't expect to see here." She lied.  
  
"Hey, Mary." Bit said, remaining polite, while Leena began to clutch the edge of the table as if to crush it.  
  
"Oh, yes. I see you're here to." She said, not bothering to say Leena's name.  
  
"Hi Mary." Leena choked out through clenched teeth. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh I came to take part in this whole extravaganza. Sadly it's only about half as large as the parties I throw back home, but we all need to take it easy every now and then."  
  
"Right Mary." Leena said again.  
  
"By the way Bit." Mary said.  
  
"Yeah.  
  
"What is my brother doing behind that stonewall?"  
  
"Beats me, he's been there since we sat down." With that, Mary returned her sunglasses to her face, and walked off, her men following her.  
  
"There's one reason why I'll never go out with Harry, right there." Leena said, finally managing to force her teeth loose from their clenched position.  
  
******************  
  
"This Zoid was definitely made with your name on it, Brad." Naomi looked over the Shadowfox, taking in every curve.  
  
"It does suit me well." Brad said, climbing up to the cockpit. In all honesty, this Zoid had felt like a godsend the first time he'd piloted it. Being around Bit and his ultra-powerful Liger Zero had caused Brad a bit of.well.jealousy, not that he would admit to having any such feeling towards Bit Cloud. That he had a custom-made Zoid of his own, especially of the quality of the Shadow Fos, had helped repair his slightly damaged ego.  
  
Brad dropped into the seat, and began the start-up procedure. Naomi climbed up the ladder to get a look at the cockpit.  
  
"Hey, can I ride in it with you?" She asked. Brad looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Well, sure, Naomi, there's plenty of room behind the seat." He said. But to his surprise, she got in front and sat on his lap. Brad's eyes jetted open in shock, as she leaned back against him, and stretched slightly.  
  
"Well, let's go." She said innocently. Brad had to take a few minutes to get his brain working again though.  
  
"R.right." He managed to get out, not seeing the amused smile on his companions face. With a start, the Shadowfox lurched out of it's hangar, and began to make it's way towards the arena. On the ground a bit away from them, were two men looking over a Gojulas the Ogre.  
  
"Hey, does that Zoid looks like it's swaying an' tilting a lot?" One asked.  
  
"Yeah, he must be taking it in for repairs." The other said.  
  
*******************  
  
The rest of the meal managed to pass without interruption, and Bit paid the waiter. As they where leaving, they saw Naomi running up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" She waved.  
  
"Hey Naomi, where's Brad?" Leena asked, "I figured we'd have to pry you two apart with a crowbar."  
  
Naomi merely grinned, and blushed. "I just came to get you guys, Brad's gonna compete in the arena."  
  
"Really! Cool. When's it start?" Leena asked.  
  
"Pretty soon, so we gotta hurry if we wanna see it start." Naomi said. With this, the three of them made off for the arena in quick strides. Followed several feet from behind by a Harry, and his companions, trying to look inconspicuous, though how a rich, colorfully dressed young man, and two robots could do this was up to question. Soon enough they were at the arena.  
  
It was a huge stone and mortar building, running for over a mile in each direction. Outside of Zoid fighting it was used for such "old fashioned" sports as football, baseball, and soccer, as a venue for smaller conventions. Inside was a huge field, surrounded by a large circular viewing stand, with long bullet and shock proof glass walls separating the viewers from the field, and protecting them from the shock-ammo used on the field.  
  
Bit, Leena, and Naomi settled down in some seats, as the match began.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A loud voice sounded over the field. "Welcome to the next match here in our Zoid battling arena!" A great cheer went up. "Coming in from the east entrance."  
  
Everyone turned their heads, and saw Brad and the Shadowfox enter. The fox let out a howl to the roof that was greeted with more cheers.  
  
"From the Blitz Team, piloting the Shadowfox, Brad Hunter!" Brad waved to the crowd from the opened cockpit, as the other Zoid entered. When Naomi saw it she gasped.  
  
"And his opponent, from the Fluegel team, piloting the Red Blade Liger, Leon Toros!"  
  
"Leon? Leena asked in shock. Sure enough, Liger's cockpit was open, and a smiling Leon Toros was standing in it, waving casually to the crowd. Naomi took a small device with a viewscreen out of her jacket, and it revealed a close-up of Leon, smiling, casually. She turned a dial, and it switched to a close-up of Brad, who was looking at Leon intently.  
  
Both men sat down, and closed the cockpits.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Bit said.  
  
"Which one should I be cheering for?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, Leon is your brother, so I would assume you would be obliged to support him." Bit offered.  
  
"Good point. GO LEON!" Leena yelled out. Neither of them noticing Naomi next to them, staring at the viewscreen, looking surprisingly upset.  
  
"Ready! Fight!" The ref yelled, and the two Zoids charged at each other. The fox's cannons discharged, peppering the ground around Leon. The Liger leapt over the bullets, and sent several shots at the fox. For the next several minutes, the two Zoids circled each other at a run, shooting constantly. The fox had taken several hits in it's right side, while Leon looked none the worse for wear.  
  
"Wow, Leon's really improved." Leena said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to challenge him in the future." Said Bit. Leena rolled her eyes, and turned back to the match. Beside them Naomi was watching the fight as if it's the most important thing in the world. Shadow fox took a hap-hazard leap over the Liger's blades, landing off balance and cart wheeling a few feet before regaining its balance. Suddenly it was charging and caught the Liger with a strike laser claw across the side of the head, knocking Leon back into the wall with an audible "wham."  
  
Leon shakily got to his feat, and dodged a second claw, and suddenly the Liger's fangs were on the fox's back, biting deep. Brad began to run, using every last ounce of speed the zoid had, but the Liger wouldn't be shaken loose, and sparks were starting to fly from the Fox's back. Finally Brad rammed the Blade Liger against the wall knocking him loose. Brad made a quick run to make some space between him and the Liger, and in a moment was charging again. Leon forced his Liger to it's feet, only to be met with another laser claw.  
  
And it was over.  
  
A bell sounded, and the Shadow Fox howled to the rafters, as the crowd cheered. Naomi breathed an audible sigh of relief, happy that it was over, as Leena looked upset that her brother had lost. Brad got out and had his hand raised. Bit was surprised at the rather noticeable coat of sweat over him. Leon got out of his Liger, rubbing his head, but smiling.  
  
******************  
  
Soon enough Bit and Leena were standing in front of the Blade Liger.  
  
"Are you okay, Leon?"  
  
"Sure thing sis, just a little sore." He said.  
  
"I'm really sorry that you lost." Leena said.  
  
"Ah, you can't win them all." He said, "Besides, these aren't actually official matches, so losing is okay."  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen Brad fight like that." Bit spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe you ended up fighting him."  
  
"Well, we ended up drawing numbers against each other, it was nothing personal." Leon said. Bit remembered how Brad had looked getting out of the Shadowfox, and wondered about that.  
  
"By the way, what's with Jamie?" Leon asked his sister.  
  
"Jamie? I haven't seen him in awhile now. Why you ask?"  
  
"He walked past me a bit ago, his head buried in a stack of papers, towards the hangar where his Raynos is. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't even see me." Leon pointed off behind him.  
  
"Well. I'll go see what he's up to." Bit said, nonchalantly, leaving Leena to talk with her brother.  
  
*******************  
  
"Uuuuggghhh!" Brad said as he adjusted the ice-pack on his head. So far in this convention, he seemed to be ending up with a head ache a lot.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Brad?" Naomi asked him.  
  
"Yeah. It's nothing really." He said.  
  
At the moment, both of them were sitting in Brad's room, as they had been ever since Naomi walked him up here.  
  
"You were impressive out there, I have to admit." She said, with a small smile.  
  
"Well, I didn't think I'd be facing Leon." He said.  
  
"Well, I told you when you signed up that Leon was in the arena fights as well." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Brad remembered that. "You seemed pretty upset for some reason."  
  
"It's nothing." She said. Neither of them said a thing for several minutes before she stood up.  
  
"What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"After the fight, pretty much relax."  
  
"In this stuffy room all day? No way!" Naomi said. "I see a pair of swim- trucks inside that open suitcase over there. What say you and I go, and enjoy a nice sunny beach?" Naomi said, taking his hand.  
  
"The Beach?" Brad said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, you, and me, lying under an umbrella on a very nice beach. A wonderful sun and the sound of the waves." She said, leaning close and whispering. "Sound good?"  
  
Brad smiled.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
******************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: No it's not an alternate universe, no it's not an imaginary story, I have returned!! In all honesty I didn't think I was gonna start working on this again, I even considered handing it over to another writer. But after watching a bit of the new Chaotic century series, I felt my muse for this fic returning. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope to release this with the next few chapters. 


	7. Chapter seven

THE CONVENTION  
  
By: Matt Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, some company in Japan does, I make no money from their use.  
  
******************  
  
"Yo, Jamie!"  
  
Jamie Hemeros looked over the side of his Raynos, from where he sat in the cockpit.  
  
"Hey Bit. What's up?"  
  
Bit climbed up the small ladder that led to the head. Jamie was leaning back in his seat, looking nonchalantly through a pile of papers. Bit looked over the side, and at the paper on top. There was a profile shot of a young man, and across from his was a black and white of a Raynos in flight.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, why you ask?" Jamie said.  
  
"Leon says you walked right by him without saying anything."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I've just been looking through these papers." Bit took one from the bottom of the stack, and saw that it was another profile shot, and Raynos, along with personal information, and Raynos stats.  
  
"Who are these guys?"  
  
"These guys are my opponents in the race."  
  
"The Raynos race?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you're gonna take part?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey hey!" Bit slapped him on the back and grinned. "That's great man, you'll blow them away."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." Jamie said, gloomily. "These guys have incredible records, This one broke the national air-speed record last year. And this one has been flying in Zoids since my dad's heyday."  
  
"Geez, Jamie, you sound like you've already lost."  
  
"For all intents and purposes, I already have. Look at these guys Bit!" her shoved the papers into his teammates hands, almost causing Bit to fall off the ladder. "I should just go and withdraw now."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to be in the race, why don't you?"  
  
Jamie just hung his head in his hands, and remembered Pierce smiling at him.  
  
"I.I have to." Bit just shrugged. Both of them remained silent for several minutes, before Bit spoke up.  
  
"Hey! I know what'll loosen you up a bit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you take Raynos out for a run?" Bit said.  
  
"Technically, Raynos doesn't "run" Bit, it flies."  
  
"Whatever. An hour or so behind the wheel, and you'll feel a lot better." Bit smiled, and patted him on the back again. "I always feel better after I take Liger for a run."  
  
"Well, I suppose it would be nice to get out for a bit." Jamie said, sounding unsure of himself.  
  
"Exactly." Bit said, starting to climb down the ladder. "You watch, you'll feel a whole lot better."  
  
As Bit walked off, Jamie sat in the cockpit for a few more minutes, Fist on his chin, thoughtfully. Finally he shrugged, and closed the hatch. Jamie pressed several buttons and began to move his Raynos towards the open gates.  
  
*****************  
  
What do you know, Bit was actually right.  
  
Jamie smiled as he felt his Zoid glide effortlessly through the clouds. He checked his instruments and saw he was about two miles out of the hangar, and gliding at a casual pace. Nevertheless he wished he could feel the air as he flew by.  
  
Jamie felt much calmer that he had a few hours ago, talking to Pierce. Calmer, and more clear headed.  
  
Jamie looked down as a break in the clouds formed, and he saw rolling fields and the coast below him. He turned on his rear screens, and saw the skyline of Imperial City in the distance. Jamie breathed deeply, and relaxed back in his seat, allowing the feeling of flight to wash away his worries.  
  
Jamie wasn't sure, but he felt his eyes close, he couldn't tell how long he was under, but all of a sudden, he snapped awake. Jamie looked around the cockpit, and noticed his instruments. Jamie jerked up, and saw he had been flying for over two hours, and it was starting to get dark.  
  
Jamie turned the Raynos in a u-turn, and put on the gas. Raynos roared back towards Imperial City. Jamie looked towards the horizon and thought that he could see the lights in the distance. Jamie concentrated on flying for a few moments, before looking down at the pedals near his feet.  
  
'You know you want to do it.' He heard a voice in his head say. Jamie stepped on the gas, and Raynos speed increased immeasurably. Jamie felt himself start to grin, as the land slammed by.  
  
Finally, he found himself in the hangar again. Jamie opened the hatch, and stood up. The hangar was deserted. Jamie smiled and let out a laugh.  
  
He spoke, and the voice sounded markedly different from his own.  
  
"Jamie, old buddy, wait till you see what we're gonna do in this race." Wild Eagle laughed.  
  
******************  
  
And so the first day of the convention ended. The entire hotel quiet, only the slight hum of the heaters, and every now and then, someone on the fifth floor would hear someone yell out "Where are you Leena, my love!?"  
  
Otherwise, the night was quiet.  
  
*******************  
  
"And so, as you can see, my new weapons frames can greatly improve either the speed, strength or the firepower of even the most common Zoid." Dr. Toros said from his place on the stand. Behind him were several large screens of Liger Schneider, Yager and Panzer in action, and next to him was a huge green Gunsniper, equipped with an frame different from it's usual. Attached to it's sides were a pair of large gatling guns, on it's head was a pair of long sharp heat tusks, on the back near the end were powerful looking thrusters, and on the back was a large beam cannon.  
  
"Putting aside the additions I made for the Liger Zero, and it's pilot Bit Cloud, which you'll remember, took the Blitz team to the S class just a "bit" ago." Dr. Toros said with a slight chuckle. In the crowd, Leena put her hand on her forehead, and hoped no one recognized her as this mans daughter.  
  
"I told the doc that it would be better if he got rid of the jokes." Jamie said.  
  
"You know how dad is." Leon said.  
  
"This is the first of the new weapons frames I made, as you can see it's designed for use with the Gunsniper, and is called "the Tyrant." As you can see it's armed with a pair of beam gatling guns, and a large beam cannon, also there are the heat tusks for close range combat, and these pulse thrusters triple it's speed."  
  
"Dr?" A man in the crowd asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Most of the weapons seem to be beam based, isn't there a problem of it running out of power during battle?"  
  
"The beam cannons are connected to an on board power generator, separate from the Zoids own, running out of power should not be any real problem."  
  
Dr. Toros droned on for the next half hour, answering questions and pointing out various parts of the new frame. The Blitz and Fluegel Teams stood in the crowd, watching him work.  
  
"Dad's actually doing pretty well." Leena said, recovering from her own embarrassment, earlier.  
  
"Dr. Toros. You said that you built this model frame for a specific person?"  
  
"Why yes. I built it for my daughter Leena. She's right there in the crowd. Hi Poochey-kins! Daddy's up on stage, see?"  
  
"Everyone in the crowd turned, as well as most of the Blitz team. Bit looked next to him, but for some reason Leena was gone, replaced with a diminishing trail of steam, and an empty space. As they did this the sound of the door banging closed rang out.  
  
Dr. Toros had an embarrassed look on his face, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well that's all for this presentation, next presentation will be at noon. See you then."  
  
********************  
  
"Which way do you think Leena went off to?" Jamie asked, as he, Leon and Bit walked through the lobby  
  
"Don't worry, we're sure to run into her sooner or later." Leon said. "hey Jamie, a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where were you last night, anyway?"  
  
"Yeah." Bit put in, "We found you asleep in your Raynos cockpit this morning."  
  
Jamie rubbed his forehead, unsure of where he had been last night.  
  
"I remember turning Raynos around to get back to the hotel, but I don't remember landing or anything that happened afterwords."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Well, maybe you were so tired, that as soon as you landed, you knocked off." Bit suggested.  
  
"But wasn't the pit hatch open?" Leon said.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Ah, I really don't wanna think about it. I skipped breakfast to see Doc's show, and I'm starving." Jamie said.  
  
"Not me." Said Bit.  
  
"Me neither." Leon added.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you guys later then?"  
  
"Right. Catch you later." Bit said as Jamie walked towards one of the hotel's indoor restaurants.  
  
"So what do you wanna do now Bit?"  
  
"Well, you want to try out the new Zoid simulator battles?" Bit pointed across the room to an large doorway opening on a room with a pair of cockpits positioned on movable stands.  
  
"A rematch, huh?"  
  
"Why not, you aren't afraid are you?" Bit said smirking.  
  
"Afraid? Of you? You wish!" Leon said, smiling.  
  
With that both were off.  
  
*******************  
  
"I love the sea."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Naomi stood at the end of an long pier, with Brad a few feet behind her. Both had been standing out here for awhile now. After Dr. Toros show ended, Naomi had asked Brad to bring her out here. He wandered for a moment why she, an (pretty much) full grown woman would need a man to take her here, or at least he did, until she put on her innocent look, and he hastily agreed.  
  
"I always said that if I ever leave Zoid fighting, I'm gonna live by the sea." Naomi said, leaning over the rail to feel the air of the ocean. Brad looked at her, and thought she was beautiful, leaning out like that, the breeze in her hair. He found himself staring at her so long, that he almost didn't hear her speaking to him.  
  
"Brad? Brad you in there?"  
  
He snapped out of it, and noticed her looking at him oddly.  
  
"Oh, sorry Naomi, I was just.uh." he said. Suddenly she grinned mischievously.  
  
"See something interesting?"  
  
"Maybe." He said, trying to look cool, and failing. Naomi laughed a bit, and pulled him forward into an embrace. She leaned her head against his chest, as he slowly put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm really glad you guys could all come out here. It would have been boring with just Leon." She said.  
  
"Well.I'm glad you're here to." He said. Brad blushed, reprimanding himself for sounding foolish in his own ears. Brad always tried to put on a cool, mature exterior, but he had little real experience with girls. He had dated one girl for three months, when he was fifteen, but soon she gave him the "maybe we should just be friends" talk. Since then, part of him had decided that women just weren't worth the trouble.  
  
Then he met this woman. Brad had heard many woman claim to be strong, and he had gained the opinion that women believed that strength=being a bitch. But this woman was different.  
  
"Hey. Why don't we take a walk?" She asked, looking up.  
  
"Along the Beach?"  
  
"Yeah, there's not many people out now." Brad looked out and saw it was true, everyone was inside seeing the new exhibits. Brad took her hand, and led them down to the beach.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*******************  
  
Leon and Bit stood in front of a long line of people. In front of them was a long velvet rope, separating the crowd from the two simulator cockpits. The two cockpits were moving all around in their stands, simulating the maneuvers of the Zoids they represented to the pilots inside. Above them was a large board showing stats and final scores.  
  
"Jeez. Would you look at those scores." Leon said.  
  
"Yeah, whoever's in there is good."  
  
Just as Bit spoke a buzzer sounded, and one side of the board started flashing "system crash" and the cockpit stopped moving. The hatch opened and a young man stepped out.  
  
"Shit." He said quietly, breathing heavily. The man was blonde, and wore an old fashioned bombardiers jacket. Across from him, the other cockpit opened, and the winner exited. Suddenly Bit spoke up.  
  
"Vega!?" True enough, Vega Obscura, pilot of the Berserk Fury stood across the room from Bit.  
  
"Bit Cloud!" He said, he rushed over and the two shook hands, and patted each other on the back.  
  
"Man's it's nice to see you again." Bit said.  
  
"Same here. You here for the convention?"  
  
"Any Zoid pilot worth his salt comes to this thing." Bit said, laughing.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Vega asked, pointing to Leon.  
  
"This is Leon Toros, he's part of the Fluegel team." Bit said. "He's also Doc Toros son."  
  
"Oh yes, I've heard of you. You fought Bit right before me." Vega said, shaking Leon's head. As he did this, the blonde man who had lost against Vega came up and stood a little bit away from him. Vega noticed.  
  
"Ah yes. Bit, Leon this is Allen Somers, a dear friend of mine and the first member of my team, The Four Divine Kings." Somers stepped up and shook Bit's hand, smiling.  
  
"Pleasure, especially to meet someone as famous as Bit Cloud."  
  
"Ahem, gentlemen." Said a voice to the side. A tall heavyset man came up, and spoke to Bit and Leon, "If you two are getting on this I suggest you do it now, you're holding up the line."  
  
"Oh sorry. Talk to you later Vega" Bit said, as He and Leon walked towards the simulators.  
  
"The Four Divine Kings?" Leon asked.  
  
"Ah, It sounds like the type of name Vega would choose." With this, the two of them entered their respective cockpits. Once inside, a screen came up, asking them to choose which Zoid they wanted. Bit, since it didn't list his Liger ZERO, chose a Command Wolf, While Leon went with a Blade Liger. With that, the battle began.  
  
As this took place, Vega and his teammate walked to the back of the room.  
  
"This should be interesting." Allen said.  
  
"Definitely. In fact." Vega looked over into the line, and spotted two people, who he started to motion to come over. The two did. One was a slender, somewhat gaunt young man, of medium height, with grey-black hair held back by a red string behind his head. Despite the grey in his hair, he was no older than Bit. The other was a stunning young woman with blonde hair that fell to her waist, and a set of visor sunglasses over her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" the man asked, in a thin, slightly raspy sounding voice.  
  
"You see simulator number one?" Vega asked.  
  
"Yeah." the girl asked.  
  
"You two really need to watch this. It's Bit Cloud." Vega said, smiling.  
  
"THE Bit Cloud, the one who beat you?" The man asked.  
  
"The same. We'll be facing this man some day."  
  
"We haven't even made our debut yet Vega. And you're already planning to challenge the Blitz Team?" The woman said.  
  
"Don't worry. But nonetheless, we may want to pay attention to this."  
  
******************  
  
At any normal time you could expect that a beach in a city the size of Imperial City would be packed. And on a normal summer week it would be, but this week was the week of the Zoid convention, and the place was practically empty.  
  
Not that Brad and Naomi cared, mind you.  
  
Even now the two of them where laying on the sand underneath a pier, kissing like the world was going to end. They had started this after a walk that had lasted all of two minutes, until Naomi told him that there was "something she always wanted to do under a pier."  
  
Brad finally pulled away from her.  
  
"Brad, what's a matter?" She asked.  
  
"Uh nothing.It's just, this is kind of public." Naomi looked amused and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.  
  
"I don't mind." She said in a low seductive voice.  
  
"We've already been here for two hours, and all."  
  
"I'm in no hurry." With this, she pulled him down into another kiss, and Brad forgot about his objections.  
  
*******************  
  
"Have you been hiding in the ladies room ever since then, Leena?" Bit said as he, Leon, and Leena walked to a restaurant.  
  
"Yes! You would have done the same if you had been that embarrassed!" She sputtered. Leena had finally worked up the courage to leave the bathroom, just as her brother and Bit had left the simulator room. Leon had lost again, but seemed to be in good spirits, anyway.  
  
The three sat down and ordered.  
  
"Well, at least one good thing has happened to me today. I haven't run into Harry."  
  
"What was that my love?" Harry said, running so fast he seemed to appear out of thin air behind her.  
  
"Gah! Don't do that Harry!"  
  
"The power of my love gives me the speed of the gods, my Leena." He said. "Here let me rub your shoulders."  
  
Leena managed to contain her anger, as Harry tried his best to give her a massage, despite his lack of massaging skill. Leon, ever the diplomat, spoke up.  
  
"Harry, would you like to join us?" Leena looked at her brother like he had just started to grow a second head out of his forearm.  
  
"I would gladly join my dear Leena for supper. Though I prefer it was just the two of us, candlelight, filet mignon, and a man behind us playing a violin." He said, looking at Leena with a dreamy expression. Leena seemed to be very interest in anything else in the restaurant as long as it wasn't Harry.  
  
"So Harry, you bring your Zoid along?" Bit asked.  
  
"I brought my Dark Horn along." Harry said.  
  
"Hey, you wanna fight me in the battle arena, sometime?"  
  
"A duel? For the hand of Leena?" he said, standing up and putting his hand over his heart.  
  
"Now I didn't actually say that.."  
  
"I gladly accept!" Harry said, pointing to the sky dramatically. "Bit Cloud! Until tomorrow!"  
  
With this, Harry gallantly walked off.  
  
"Funny, I thought he was going to join us for supper." Leon said. Leena grabbed Bit's collar, and dragged him over to her.  
  
"Bit I can't believe you did that!?"  
  
"But.but I didn't." He stammered.  
  
"For your sake, you better win tomorrow." She said, letting him go and folding her arms over her chest. Bit sighed.  
  
"You know, sometimes I really need to keep my mouth shut."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
